Mostro Dal Cuore Gelido
by best.time.of.day.is.TWILIGHT
Summary: ok, i'm not sure where this is going yet but i had the idea and just went with it, all the characters names have a special meaning behind them except the charcters from the books the names are all italian and the meanings will be posted on my profile
1. Chapter 1

Mostro Dal Cuore Gelido

**Mostro Dal Cuore Gelido**

By: best.time.of.day.is.TWILIGHT

_Temere can you come here for a second?_ The thought came to me as I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling.

**Be there in a second. **I replied; I got up slowly and walked down to the library.

"Yes Ghiacciare?" I asked as I entered the room.

"I need you to run an errand for me." He said; turning to face me. I immediately perked up; normally when he said he wanted me to go run an errand it meant I had a mission to complete. I waited silently, telling him I was listening.

"There's a coven of 9 in Greybull, Wyoming. I want you to go verify that they will cause no problems. I have made arrangements for your flight to leave tomorrow at two; you will be staying in a ranch with a couple old friends of yours. The case file is on your desk, you are dismissed." He said in his all business tone.

"Will do; but one question. Who are these old friends of mine?" I asked curiously.

"You will find out tomorrow." He said turning back to the book shelf.

As I walked back up to my room I couldn't help but wonder who I was staying with. **I hope its Tempesta, Terra, and Ardere. I miss them so much.** Once I reached my room I walked straight over to my desk to look through the case file. As I read over the summary of the file I couldn't help but notice the similarities between this coven and the coven of my past. Both large in numbers, vegetarians, and interacted with humans. Once I had finished reading the summary I turned to the pictures included in the file. The first picture was of a teenage girl with black hair streaked with blue and green and blue eyes (weird). On the back it said:

Name: Kali Rose Jase

Age: 80 years old (appears 16)

Other: Can change hair and eye color

Mate- Clem Martin Jase

The next picture was a teenage boy, probably her mate, who also had black hair but had the normal topaz colored eyes.

Name: Clem Martin Jase

Age 80 years old (appears 16)

Other: No abilities

Mate- Kali Rose Jase

Setting that picture aside I was met with a face from my past, one that had haunted me for the 103 years I had been a vampire. My dreams, well nightmares, had done him no justice. His topaz eyes smoldering, even in the picture, held me captive; his copper hair shining in the sunlight as he walked across the yard towards a silver Volvo. **Him and his Volvos**. I turned the picture over hoping to see… well I didn't exactly know what I wanted to see.

Name: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

Age: 210 years old (appears 17)

Other: Telepathy

Mate- unknown

Unknown? What's that mean? Telepathy; well I guess powers do advance over time. I pushed the thoughts out of my head and continued to look through the rest of the photos. The faces I had dreamed about for the last 103 years staring me in the face. Not much had changed, only the new members and Edward's advancement. After sifting through memories for a good four hours I stood up, stretched, and started to pack. By the time I had finished packing I had six and a half hours to waste before I had to be on the plane. **Hey Ferire; you wanna race? **I asked telepathically.

Temere, you know you're going to win; you always do. He answered solemnly.

**I was talking about car race not on foot. **

Oh; in that case sure. He replied excitedly. Ferire was one of the few human drinkers I could stand to be around; his name literally meant 'draw blood'.

I grabbed my keys off my desk and ran down to the garage. Ferire was waiting by the door when I arrived, keys to his Bugatti Veyron in hand. He and I both knew that if this was just a race of whose car was faster mine would win hands down; but this was an agility race. The track had tons of twists and turns; including the occasional U-turn. As Ferire walked over to his Bugatti on the left side of the garage I walked to the back corner, clear across the garage. (AN:plz keep in mind this garage holds around a hundred cars, it's the size of a warehouse) While Ferire always went for looks when he bought a car, I went for the best of the best. The fastest, most reliable of the time; the Barabus TKR.

As I walked up to my car I hit the button on the wall to open the garage door. As the door open I climbed in and started the car. As I pulled around front I noticed that the engines purr was a little louder than normal. I put it in park and revved the engine. **Yep defiantly something wrong.** I thought when I heard a loud grinding noise. I turned off the TKR and popped the hood. As I walked around to the front of the car Ferire pulled up along side me. "Hey what are you doing?" he asked.

"There's something wrong with my engine. It sounds funny." I replied looking around trying to find the problem. Twenty minutes later the engine was purring quietly, at just the right volume. Somehow one of the pipes had come loose and was hitting the transmission.

"You ready to go?" I asked as I climbed back in my car.

"I'm not the one whose car was messed up." Ferire replied smugly.

"Ya, know I distinctly remember cleaning my engine a couple days ago and everything was fine. I haven't driven this since then; what did you do to my car?"

"I didn't do anything." He said with an innocent expression on his face.

"Right, like I'm gonna believe that. Let's go before I decide to punish you for touching my car." I mumbled.

We drove out into the country where we didn't have to worry about accidentally hitting somebody, not that we would anyway, and positioned our cars on the starting line. We sat there for a few seconds before the sensors on the strip kicked the count down on. Ready; an electronic announcer said from the concrete below us. Set, I moved my foot right over the accelerator. GO!

In an instant the pedal was touching the floor sending the car flying forward; hitting 60 mph in 1.67 seconds. Driving at around 210 mph around tight turns, over hills, with another car on our tail is not only exciting it's dangerous. The first time I attempted to race on this track I totaled my CCR on the first turn; and it's slower than this car, capping out at 251 mph. My Barabus caps out at 270. (AN: I'm not making these speeds up, they are all factual) About three fourths of the way through the race Ferire slowed down behind me. **Hey is something wrong? **I asked him.

Yeah. Something's wrong with my drive train; I forfeit. He thought back.

**Ok, I'll turn around and check it out. **I thought, slowing my car to about 70 and pulling a very tight U-turn; causing the TKR to go up on two wheels. As I pulled up along side the Veyron Ferire popped the hood. I turned off the TKR, climbed out, and went to look at the Bugatti. Ferire was right when he said his drive train was off, well more specifically the driveshaft. It had been bent sometime during the race and would have to be replaced.

"We'll have somebody come back and pick it up." I said trying to comfort him.

"I can't just leave her here!" He said, shocked that I would even suggest that.

"Ferire, nobody beside our coven knows about this place. She'll be fine; look I'm gonna drive you home, grab the trailer and come back and get her. Ok?"

"Yeah, ok. As long as you don't make ANY stops in between." He said seriously.

"I won't, now come on if we stay here much longer I won't have time to come back and get her before I leave." I said pushing him into the TKR. I climbed in the drivers side, started the car and took off towards home. As I drove Ferire messed with the radio until he found a song he liked.

You say you know just who I am  
But you can't imagine  
What waits for you across the line  
You thought you had me  
But I'm still here standing  
And I'm tired of backing down

And I'm here now feeling the pain  
Of a thousand hearts  
Been to hell and back again  
I won't take this

You try so hard to bring me down  
You can't break the broken  
You still don't seem to understand  
It's your turn to see just  
How it feels to be me  
How it feels to be knocked down

And you're here now feeling the pain  
Of a thousand hearts  
You've been to hell and back again  
You can't take this

Remember  
This feeling

How it feels to be alive  
Now you see me through my eyes  
And we're here now feeling the beat  
Of a thousand hearts  
Coming back to life again  
We can make it

Remember  
This feeling  
Remember...

"I didn't know you liked 12 Stones" He said when I started to sing along.

"I don't normally listen to my favorite music around others. My taste in music is the window to who I really am." I said seriously.

"And letting people get to know the real you would be a bad thing?" he questioned.

"It could be; you know what my job is. If something happens that causes me to lose focus, it could be detrimental to all of us."

"I guess that makes sense." We were quiet for the rest of the drive home, letting the radio fill the silence.

When we pulled up the drive way Vederci was standing next to my truck, trailer attached and ready to go. I glanced down at my watch, 1:02pm.

"Shit, Ferire I'm not gonna be able to get your Veyron and get back here before I have to leave." I turned to Vederci. "Could you drive out to the track and grab his Bugatti, bring it back here and order a new driveshaft for it? Please!?" I pleaded. He looked at me, then at Ferire and back to me.

"Yeah, I guess I can go get the car." He said in a defeated tone.

"Thank you!" I said, giving him a quick hug; not something I would normally do. Once I had stepped back I noticed both Vederci and Ferire looking at me like I had finally lost it.

"What? Can't a girl give her friend a hug?" I asked innocently.

"Yes, then can. But I don't think anybody would expect that from YOU." Vederci said slowly, still trying to come up with a good reason for why I hugged him.

"Oh, well. See you guys when I get back from Wyoming." I said over my shoulder as I walked into the house, well if you can call it a house. Our "house" was built sometime in the 19th century and has sixteen bedrooms, eighteen bathrooms, two kitchens (not that we use them), two libraries, four studies, five training rooms, and a bunch of rooms that change as needed. I ran up to my room and teleported my suitcases and myself back downstairs.

"Temere, are you ready to leave?" Ghiacciare asked as he walked into the main hall.

"I am, though I wish I had time to go retrieve Ferire's car from the track." I said.

"Ahh yes; I heard about that. Bent the driveshaft did he?" Ghiacciare replied.

"Yes, he did. Though we don't know how."

"I see; well you should probably get going. Make sure to report back on how things go."

"Don't I always?"

"Well, yes but there's no harm in reminding you." he said turning towards the north study.

"Goodbye Ghiacciare."

"Goodbye Temere." he replied as he disappeared around a corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Chapter 2:**

As I boarded the jet I noticed that there were only few others on the jet.

"Morte? Is that you?" I asked cautiously; he turned slowly.

"Temere; what a pleasant surprise. It's been a while; how have you been?" He asked distantly.

"I've been ok; you?"

"Same as always." He said sadly. Morte had an odd ability, he could sense and control death. Nobody is sure why he has that power; his only guess was the fact that he was a doctor in his human life and had had a special knack for knowing when and how to save others. We continued to chat throughout the flight, catching up with what had occurred within the last sixteen years.

As we touched down at the Bakers Field Airport I felt the presence of another vampire; I gathered my carry on bag and exited the plane. As I walked through the gateway into the airport I looked around for the vampire I had felt. A younger teenaged girl and a woman in her late twenties caught my eye. The teenager was about five foot seven with silver streaked black hair and grayish green eyes. The woman standing next to her had dark brown hair with lighter brown and blonde highlights and gold honey colored eyes. As I was taking in their appearances the older one looked over at me. "Temere! Oh my, it's been a while hasn't it." She said excitedly, walking over to me.

"Terra? Is that you?" I asked walking towards her, "AH! I missed you so much!" I exclaimed while pulling her into a hug.

"I missed you too. Why didn't you write or come visit us? When you left without a word Ardere almost burnt the house down!" I cast a side glance at the human standing next to her. "What did he do? Please tell me he didn't attempt to cook for himself."

"No he threw a fireball into the living room wall."

"Umm, since you have no aversion to saying that if front of this young lady would you mind telling me who she is?" I asked politely.

"Oh that's right; my bad. Temere this is Sophia; Sophia this is Temere, one of my old friends that I've told you about."

"Hello." She said quietly; looking at the floor.

"I'm not going to bite you; I'm a vegetarian like Terra."

She looked up and met my gaze, "You are? Why aren't your eyes the same color as Terra's?"

"Let's just say I have a special ability."

"What kind of special ability?" She asked cautiously.

"I can change my appearance at will" I replied smoothly.

"Wow! That's gotta be a fun ability." She gushed.

"When did you get that power? Last time I saw you, you only had telepathy." Terra asked, confused.

"I'll explain later; it's not a story for younger ears." I whispered soft enough that only she would hear.

"Ok." She whispered back, just as quietly.

The car ride to the ranch didn't take very long; we made it there in twenty minutes thanks to Terra's need for speed. As we pulled up the long winding driveway I got small glimpses of the house; white and pale yellow, lots of windows, homie, huge, something you would see in a movie. Once we had pulled up in front of the house and I had gotten a proper view of it I noticed the house seemed smaller than it had looked. The porch extended across the front left side of the house and around the corner. The garage on the right side of the house could probably house ten cars easy; if it didn't have two levels. The house it's self was probably built in the late twenty-first century; but had since then had been remodeled.

I climbed out of the car once Terra had come to a complete stop, only to be knocked to the ground the instant I was upright.

"Oh my god; Temere I can't believe it! I haven't seen you in forever, I missed you so much. Ardere nearly burnt the house down when you left, I had to cause a downpour to get the fire to go out; it was awful! We had to rebuild the entire north side of the house! And then there was water damage so we had to fix all that; please don't just up and leave again. I don't think I'll be able to save the house next time."

"Temp, breathe. I'm not going to leave without telling you guys; I promise. As for Ardere burning down the house, I'll talk to him about it." I said calmly; pulling myself free from her grasp.

She took a deep breath, "Ok, as long as you warn us before you leave."

"I will. Now where is this flame thrower we speak of?"

"He's out back, rounding up the horses."

"Ok, I'm gonna go say hi."

I walked around to the back of the house, scanning the horizon for Ardere. Although I couldn't see him, I could hear him. He was somewhere over the hill that stood between me and the mountains in the distance. I knew that if I just popped out of thin air I would spook the horses and Ardere; not a good thing to have happen. Concentrating slightly I pictured a Yamaha Grizzly 700 FI ATV sitting next to me. I felt some of my energy drain and knew it had worked. Climbing on the ATV I revved the small engine and headed off in the direction I heard Ardere's shouts coming from. **God this thing is slow!** I complained in my head. Once over the top of the hill I could see Ardere clearly; riding a chestnut mare herding the horses back towards the house. I turned to my right so I could loop around behind the herd without scaring them too much.

As I neared the herd I saw a small flicker of red and orange fly and then felt a warm breeze hit me; fire ball. I angled the ATV to the left, bringing me closer to Ardere, and consequentially the fire balls. I had only gotten a couple inches closer to him when he threw a fire ball at the front tire of the ATV, sending it into a barrel roll. I rolled over with it and as it came back right side up, jumped off, so I was running along side the herd. I didn't have long before another fire ball flew past my head, ducking I sped up and went invisible. **Why is he attacking me? **I asked myself. **Oh, shit! I'm not in the same form I was in the last time he saw me! Crap no wonder he's attacking me; he probably thinks I'm trying to attack him. ** I quickly change my appearance back to my natural look, dark brown hair with red tints, honey gold colored eyes, and made myself slightly shorter.

Still invisible I ran over to his right side and watched as he looked around, trying to find me. "Ardere, will you please stop trying to burn me alive. It's not a very nice why of greeting your old friend." I said sarcastically as I made myself visible again. As I had predicted before, appearing out of nowhere spooked the horse causing her to jump off to the side, throwing Ardere off at the same time. I slowed to a stop, going over to help Ardere up off the ground.

"Temere!" he exclaimed, pulling me into a hug once he was on his feet.

"Thanks for the warm welcome there; I was getting a little chilly out here."

"Sorry about that, you know how paranoid I am." He said shyly.

"It was my fault; I forgot I had changed my appearance. Terra and Tempesta recognized me so it slipped my mind. I think I owe you a hand, I kinda scared your horses." I said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, that you did." He replied, also laughing.

Again I concentrated on the task at hand, but it was slightly more energy consuming conjuring up two ATVs. Once finished we climbed on our ATVs and head off in opposite directions; herding the horses back towards the ranch. Twenty minutes later all the horses had been rounded up and put in their individual stalls. We were walking out of the barn when I smelled another vampire; and not one that I wanted to encounter. I changed my appearance quickly; black hair, blue eyes, around five foot four (a good four inches shorter than my actual height), then changed my scent from freesia to a more citrus like smell.

"Temere, why did you change your appearance again?" Ardere asked.

"I felt like a change, I don't like to be in my true form for too long." I said cautiously.

"Oh, ok."

We continued towards the house in silence, my nerves growing with every step. By the time we reached the front door I was so wound up and nervous I felt human again. If the person on the other side of the door recognized me it would be disastrous to my mental health. I took a deep breath, calming my nerves just a little, and walked into the house.

As I took in the scene in front of me, Terra and Tempesta squared off against him, it was hard to miss the tension in the air. They had never gotten along, especially when he woke up from the change; he had just barely figured out what had happened when he launched himself at Terra, catching her off guard. By the time we had moved to help her he had already removed her left arm, and was lunging for her right. Long story short, the news that he had been changed into a "bloodsucker" as he called us didn't go over well and on top of that he blamed me for all of it. He kept mumbling under his breath that I was a traitor; that if I had never moved, if I had never talked with _them_ that he would still be normal. He kept that up for maybe a half hour before taking of into the forest.

"Why should we help you? You never treated us with anything but hate; not that you had a real reason too. It's not our problem that you got yourself in trouble. Go talk to Ferire about it, he's bound to help you out; he's always looking for a fight." Tempesta said coldly.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" I asked, speaking directly to Terra.

"Doggy over here," she said waving her hand in his general direction "wants us to help him get out of some trouble he ran into with some other vampires. Stupid idiot tried to attack them on his own for going after a human. So now they are after him, seeing as he ended up killing one of them."

I turned to look at him; apparently some of his werewolf traits had carried over into his vampire existence.

"How stupid can you be?" I continued on not waiting for an answer, already knowing it. "How big is this coven you're talking about?"

"Last time I ran into them there were only three of them." he looked down at the floor. "But that was five or six years ago; there could be more of them now."

"God, Jake! You are too pigheaded for your own good; I'm surprised you've survived this long!" I exclaimed, shocked at his stupidity.

"How did you know my name?" he asked, cautious now. **Oh shit. How am I gonna get out of this one. Saying I can read minds would work, yeah that's what I'll do. **

"I can read minds." I said smugly

"I wasn't thinking about my name." he retorted

"I can read all your thoughts; not just the ones you're currently thinking." I said truthfully, well kinda, I never specifically said I had read his mind to find out his name.

"Ok" he said speculatively. "So will you guys help me out?" He asked, talking to me more than the others.

"I guess I can help you out, I can't right now because I have some work I have to get done first but once I'm done with that I can help you out." I turned to Terra. "Would it be okay if he stayed here until then? I'll make sure he behaves, helps out around the ranch, and see that you get some payment for your hospitality."

"Yeah, but I better be getting that house down in the Caribbean that I sent you pictures of."

"It's as good as yours."

"I will NOT let that mutt stay in my house!" Ardere bellowed, outraged that he was not even consulted.

"Ardere I swear to you he will be nothing but help." I said calmly

"No Temere, he WILL NOT stay here. You don't even know him; he could be trying to get revenge or something! He's not staying in this house."

"Ardere I hate to inform you of this but he knows more about me than you do. He knew me back when I was human before and after I met _him_. He knows the real me; you on the other hand do not." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. Out of the frying pan and into the fire; I was dead.

"What!?" They all yelled at the same time, save Sophia, who hadn't been around throughout the entire exchange.

I took another deep breath and changed back to my true form. There was an almost inaudible gasp.

"Bella?" came Jacob's quiet voice. "Is that really you? We all thought you died in a freak accident. Your truck flew off the road into the ocean, I saw it; in the ocean that is. When they never found your body, they presumed you had been swept away with the current."

"Then it worked perfectly didn't it? There was no way I could have possibly lived through that fall. And if I had I would have died very soon after." I said with a sad smile on my face. "I seemed so normal, so human. I knew you wouldn't think I had been changed, considering they had been gone for so long. None of you suspected a thing, in a way I was hoping one of you would think of it; but it didn't cross anyone's mind." I said looking back on the last few months of my human life.

"Bells, why didn't you come say good bye?" his tone caused me to look up from the floor, where my eyes had decided to take a great interest in.

"You said you would love me till my heart stopped beating. I didn't think you would even look at me, let alone talk to me, after that."

He didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around me and held on tight. Slowly my arms came up and wrapped around his waist, it was then that I realized how different I was from the human girl I once was. Now, as a vampire, untouchable, powerful, cold, the ultimate weapon, the most feared creature around. As a human I had been weak, fragile, a burden, warm and caring. As I went back through the years, trying to find what had made me this way, I noticed I was never 100 there; never truly whole. It scared me to realized that the cause of this was losing both Jacob and Ed-_him. _ If I hadn't lost them both I would still be the non-confrontational person I used to be. I shuddered at the thought of what I would turn into if something like that ever happened again. I wouldn't let it happen; I would keep myself distanced from the rest of the world. No attachments, none. And the first step to making sure that happened was to separate myself from Jake.


	3. HELP ME PLEASE!

Ok, if anyone got excited about this, thinking it was a new chapter I'm sorry

Ok, if anyone got excited about this, thinking it was a new chapter I'm sorry. But I had to post this cuz I need help. I can't figure out how to start the next chapter. I can't decide if I'm going to skip forward in time, to Temere going to the Cullen's or if I should handle the Jake thing first. I've tried to start the next chapter but can't seem to figure out which way I want to go. PLEASE I NEED HELP!! Send a PM or a review with your advice, indicating which way you want the story to go and how I should start the next chapter. I will go in the direction that the majority wants. ALL HELP IS GREATLY APPRECIATED!!


End file.
